The Ties That Bind Us
by lyrical pen
Summary: Things keep going wrong and Dean turns to one person he knows will come through for him when he needs it most, Manda. But, there will be a price to pay, a sacrifice to make, and a whole lot of heartache for the two hunters who never catch a break.
1. Chapter 1

_So... I'm back again.  
And while story #3 isn't anywhere near finished (sorry to those of you who have been waiting for that one - I'll get around to it sometime!) and there was no intention to do a fourth story, this idea came to me after watching the "Abandon All Hope" episode. So I went with it, writing bits and pieces, and then put it aside. Deciding to pull it out again after not being able to come up with anything great for the third story, I've been working on this one the last little while and have decided to start posting. There's still chapters to be written, others to be edited, but this story is all mapped out for where it's going and how to get there. Perhaps it should've been story #3...  
Title is subject to change, I can't decide upon one that really fits just yet.  
So here we go again... another Dean and Manda tale, because these two are just fun (and very annoying at times) to write.  
Sending this one goes out to the people that have enjoyed them together so far - thanks so much for reading/adding/commenting! __

* * *

_

Staring at the empty table in Bobby's kitchen from the desk where he was sitting, Dean envisioned Ellen and Jo just as they had been when they'd sat there only two days earlier. He blinked, knowing it was wishful thinking, and just like that – they were gone.

Not that he could forget that they would never actually be there again.

Ellen and Jo Harvelle were dead.

Getting up, Dean walked over to the fridge with the intent of pulling out a beer but stopped as he approached. The memory of him and Jo right there two nights ago took hold of his mind.

_Sorry, Jo, _he apologized silently as he remembered another moment – the one of their goodbye.

He opened the fridge door and pulled out another beer, the memory of seeing Jo dying before him still fresh in his mind._  
_  
Jo was a girl he'd connected with but had never had. And now he never would. She'd been ripped open by a hellhound while saving him from again meeting that same fate, and then she and her mom had gone out the hunter way, blasting those damned creatures back to hell in order to buy him and Sam a chance to get away so they could attempt to stop Lucifer with the colt.

Needless to say that with their luck the attempt had failed, Lucifer was still topside and looking to wear Sam like a glove, and Ellen and Jo had become more names added to his increasingly guilty conscience.

And now the pain felt from losing Jo, a girl he might have loved if they would have ever taken the chance to be together, was weighing heavily on Dean's mind and heart.

How many more people would die because of him and Sam? How many more of the few people left that he cared about would he lose before he wound up dead himself?

Once again he was wondering why he continued to fight what he was sinking in, because he couldn't take much more. He kept pushing on because that was the Winchester way, but he was tired of it. Just sick and tired of always having to keep going and fighting no matter what happened, no matter of the cost. And the costs had always been high and hurtful, but now they were prices he could no longer afford to keep paying.

One person drifted to the surface of his mind then. It was probably wrong to think of her, but he wanted to see her now. Actually, he needed to see her. The previous day's events just reinforced something he already knew – another chance might not exist soon enough.

Picking up his phone, Dean held it in his hand for a moment. The reluctance was there, but so was his need. And need was winning out even when it wasn't easy to do this.

Using his thumb to browse through the contacts in his phone to get to the one he wanted, it wasn't hard to notice the list was growing shorter as time went on.  
_  
Manda_

The highlighted name stared at him.

Manda was a girl he loved but had let go, and she was still someone who would come running at the sound of his voice now.

_I cared about Ellen and Jo, loved Jo a bit even, but if it had been Manda…almost lost her once, don't want to again either… but it'll happen soon._

Quickly glancing around to make sure Sam wasn't within hearing distance; Dean noticed he was still alone.

Bobby had gone to sleep an hour ago, and Sam had muttered something about using Bobby's washing machine, so no one was going to overhear his call. Not that it mattered much in the first place. But Bobby and Sam would each raise a brow at him over calling Manda, and then they'd know he was worse off than he was willing to admit.

Looking at his watch, Dean knew it was late, but that had never meant much before. It was long days and late nights for all of them, and Manda was bound to be awake and working a job somewhere._  
_  
Hitting the button to call her, Dean sighed once the phone rang a few times.

Hearing the vibrating buzz coming from a night stand, Manda's hand shot of bed and fumbled around to reach her phone. Looking at the illuminated screen in the dark once it was in her hand, she saw one name she somewhat wasn't expecting but had known it would be.

The ringing continued and Dean was about to hang up when he heard a voice that wasn't recorded as a greeting or a voicemail message like it had been over the past few months.

"If it isn't my favourite Winchester," Manda uttered with a bit of sweet sleepy tone in her voice, unable to hold it back.

God, he'd missed her voice. Missed hearing the softness it held when she spoke to him, but he heard the sleepiness in it too. "How's it going, Chambers?" he asked, finding a bit of their old rhythm easily coming back into play.

"Business is booming, but you know that," she chuckled wryly, rubbing her tired eyes. "What's up?"

Dean hesitated to say. She had known Ellen and Jo too, but a little chitchat was easier than being the bearer of bad news right off the bat, especially when he knew his call had awakened her from the luxury of sleep. "Been awhile…" he quietly spoke.

Sitting up in a lumpy hotel bed, Manda reached out and clicked on the light, taking note of the time. It was after one a.m., and that meant she'd barely gotten much sleep since she'd checked in two hours earlier. "It has… So is this the late night been awhile and want to see you kinda call, or are we talking the bad news, need a favour variety?"

Rubbing his hand into the back of his neck, Dean knew what she was getting at. It was late and it had been quite a while since they'd manage to speak to each other. He fell silent, not sure how to just tell her about the recent events or to ask her to meet up.

"Okay, if you want to play the horror movie breathing into the phone game, can we do it when I'm not trying to catch a handful of sleeping hours for the first time in a few days?"

She sounded a bit bitchy, but he had woken her. It was best to break the bad news now. "It's the bad news call. Hear about the Harvelles yet?"

Manda hadn't heard anything, but it wasn't hard to figure out. Two more hunters had been added to the list of fallen ones she'd known. It had been some years since she'd seen either of them, but Ellen had been a family friend, and she'd played with Jo when they'd been kids and the Chambers family had passed through Harvelle's Roadhouse on more than one occasion. "Damn it, not Ellen and Jo," she sighed. "Sorry to hear it, Dean. You all right?"

There was silence from Dean's end as he sat there thinking. He didn't want to flat out ask, but he needed to see Manda, hell, he was aching to be around her for a bit now. _C'mon on, do that thing where you just know what I need._

"Dean?"

"Still here," he responded, drawing out a deep breath. "You workin' a job?"

It was now there in his voice for her to hear. He wanted to know where she was and if she'd come meet up with him. She hadn't heard that tone in months. "Was heading to a possible one in a few more hours, but where am I heading now that you're _not_ asking to meet up?"

Dean found himself chuckling despite his sullen mood. Just as he'd thought, even over the phone, Manda was still good at reading him. "Bobby's."

She almost smiled, because she was heading there first anyway. The hunters were all keeping tighter tabs on each other these days, and Bobby was still a hell of a hunter, an old family friend, and she always tried to visit him when passing through South Dakota. "Must be kismet. I was set to barrel through there in the afternoon, planned on dropping in too."

_How is it we're always somewhat close by when one of us calls the other like this?_ Dean thought, finding it weird, but then shrugged it off. It was just how they were, and he couldn't help but grin just a bit."Must be."

"Guess I'll see you later then… unless there's something else?" She paused, waiting for him to say something more, but he didn't. "Okay, get some sleep, Dean. We'll talk after."

"Thanks, Manda."

The call disconnected, Dean put his phone on the table and rubbed a hand over his face. Sleep sounded like a good idea, not that he'd get much of it with how he felt though.

"Manda? Now there's a name I haven't heard outta you in a while," Sam said curiously, walking into the kitchen and heading straight for the coffee pot.

"Yeah, well… consider it a heads up. She's stopping by in the afternoon."

Surprise registered on Sam's face. He knew Dean was torn up over Jo and Ellen, but if he'd reached out to Manda, there had to be more going on with him that he wasn't showing. "Sure that's a good idea?"

"Nothing's been a good idea lately," Dean retorted. _Lately, ever… what's the difference anymore?_

Sam poured a cup of coffee, hesitating to say something at first. "No, guess not… So, been some time since you've seen her. Not since…" he stopped, trying to figure out when that was.

"Only been a couple months. We ran into each other when you were off on your own." That wasn't entirely true. But Sam didn't need to know he had called her back then just like he had now, knowing he needed her, if not for the company, but also for the comfort she offered. Fortunately for him, she'd come through then and was going to this time too.

This was news to Sam, and he hid the shock from registering this time, wondering if it was really a matter of them running into each other or if his brother had called her then too. "And?"

"And nothing." Dean didn't want to talk about, didn't want to admit that he'd been with her for a few days and that once again it had hurt both of them when those days were up. "We had a good time. She went her way, I went mine. End of story."

Sam scoffed. He didn't understand it at all. The two hunters loved each other, had gone through some rough things together, but for some reason they just wouldn't stay together. "Don't know why. Manda's always been good for you, Dean."

_You have no idea how good, and that's why we're not together. _"Maybe that's the problem."

"Then why'd you call her?"

Dean didn't answer. The answer to that question was complicated and yet, simple - because he loved her, always would too. And his brother had to have known that by now.

"Think the end of the world would straighten you two out," Sam muttered. And it was true. Time was running out with the Apocalypse in mid-swing. Hunting was getting more dangerous than it ever had been. It would only be a matter of time before Dean got the news Manda was dead or vice versa.

So even though there wasn't time, there still seemed to be no better one for them to work it out. But love was messy, and Sam understood that. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized they were just afraid to cause each other more pain, and being together would cause a mountain of it.

Losing the other would be a crushing blow to one of them. He knew it as he looked at his brother. Dean would hide the mess it turned him into and then never be the same if he lost her, and Sam knew Manda would never be able to survive losing Dean, it would destroy her completely. So they'd let each other go, and that seemed to be the best thing for both of them to do.

But, it was curious that no matter how long they tried to stay apart, something had brought them back together for a little while more than once now, and Sam was sure that it was none other than a four letter word that was difficult for the older Winchester and the female hunter – love.

Looking at Sam with a funny expression, one that clearly stated his brother had to be kidding, Dean snorted. "Gonna take more than that, Sammy."

He walked out of the kitchen then, knowing it was time to end the conversation and time to get some sleep.

{ } { } { }

Putting her cell phone back on the night table and clicking out the light, Manda lied back down knowing it would take some time to fall asleep again. Maybe if the call had been from anyone else, about anything else, she would've been sound asleep by the time her head hit the pillow - but it hadn't been.

The news about Ellen and Jo's demise was one thing, but the call's undertone and what Dean hadn't exactly said was another.

He hadn't joked, hadn't made one smart-ass remark, hell, he hadn't even given her any real details or said much at all.

Whatever had happened now must have been beyond the usual range of bad, but whether it was the loss of the Harvelles or something else, Manda couldn't be sure what had Dean out of sorts. All she knew was that while he hadn't said it, he needed her.

They hadn't talked much in the last few months, but it was no secret the guy was drowning. Stuck smack dab in the middle of a war between angels and demons, both sides had started closing in on Dean once the Apocalypse had begun. He was struggling with the weight of the world on his shoulders, determined not to give in to what was wanted from him, or, what was supposed to be his fate – playing host to Michael for the angel's dream team to defeat Lucifer. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Lucifer's vessel turned out to be none other than Sam. Damned and holy brothers wanted a fight, and they were going to drag two very human brothers into the ring with them to carry it out if they got their way.

Manda's mind had barely been able to wrap around it when she'd heard about everything, and she had no idea how Dean coped with it, or how Sam did either. They just seemed to keep going on about doing things their own way, looking for some other way out, but it was questionable if that would be enough. She wanted to believe the Winchester brothers would find a way to stop the Apocalypse before it escalated to a level no one wanted it to reach more than they did, but that was an impossible burden to bear. One that was clearly tearing them apart a little more as time went on and the weight on their shoulders got heavier.

Now Dean had just lost two more of the few people left he cared about, and she had heard how weary he sounded. His call had been made out of need, a need for someone who understood what he was up against and didn't answer to the name of Sam, or Bobby for that matter. And while he'd be more likely to call for a favour or a random hook up, this was about more than having a familiar warm body next to him for a night or two. So much like he had when he and Sam had stopped hunting together for a short time a few months earlier, Dean had called her once again knowing she would be there for him in whatever way he needed. Because despite months apart, handfuls of one night stands and miles of road between them, there was still a bunch of feelings that ran too deep and couldn't be denied. It was the root cause for why they continued to drift in and out of the other's life this way.

But even while the time together was never enough, it had to suffice when anything more than a few days here and there wasn't realistic. They had tried to date once or twice, have as normal of a relationship as they could, but the timing of it was completely all wrong. There wasn't much room to have a relationship with everything going on, and neither wanted to watch the other get hurt or die, so she had gone her way, he had gone his, and they didn't think too much about it. Well, maybe Dean didn't, but Manda knew she did.

In the dead of night, like right now, her mind often wandered to Dean Winchester because she still loved him, always would too. And in another life or some other time, she knew they'd work it all out, be together the way they should be, but in this life and time – they were who they were, and it meant they just weren't able to be together for anything that would last.

Sighing deeply then as she lay there in thought, Manda caught sight of time on the digital alarm clock.  
_  
1:53 am_

The glowing red numbers mockingly stared at her. There was too much on her mind and now sleep seemed even less likely to happen than it had with the first attempt almost three hours earlier.

Hunting had gotten tougher since the Apocalypse had started, and there had been a long string of back-to-back crappier than usual jobs to work over the last few months, so Manda had completely neglected to put any thought into a day that had somewhat crept on her for how busy she'd been.

Today was her birthday.

Not that it mattered too much to the female hunter. Birthdays had never been a big deal, even less so after losing her family and having been on her own ever since. So, the day was usually spent working a hunt and marking the occasion with a few drinks in a bar or a hotel room, but having almost died earlier in the year, and willing to bet she wouldn't live to see twenty-nine with the end of the world in play, Manda Chambers felt like her twenty-eighth birthday would be the last one she would get to have.

There'd been no time to make any sort of plans, but during the fourteen hour drive yesterday, she'd briefly thought about calling Dean to see if they could meet up. That seemed out once realizing her cell phone had died and the car charger was nowhere to be found. So she had settled on the idea of sharing a drink with an old friend instead, knowing Bobby Singer was on the way to the next gig she had lined up. That's why she'd been headed there before Dean's call.

So maybe it was luck, or maybe it really was kismet, but regardless of the reasons, Manda was now getting to see Dean like part of her had wanted to.

And while he'd probably forgotten he knew today was her birthday, she hadn't expected him to remember anyway, especially when she almost hadn't herself. Though, because of his call and the news about the Harvelles, she wouldn't bring it up either. There'd be no mention or fuss, just a few drinks shared with the three male hunters currently at Bobby's, and a night spent with one that needed her again.

_Happy Birthday, Chambers… you damned fool,_ she thought as she climbed out of bed, unable to pretend sleeping was an option any longer.

Another hour had come and gone with the tossing and turning and thinking, and she was now awake and alert. While a bit more rest would have been welcomed, there'd be time to get some decent sleep by the end of the day. Right now she planned to shower, get dressed, make some coffee to go, and then be on her way to somewhere she actually wanted to be today – in the company of good friends, and with the one man who would always have a strong hold on her.

There wasn't much more the hunter could ask for, because if this did turn out to be her last birthday, Manda couldn't think of a much better way to spend it.

* * *

_Hope you've enjoyed reading this one so far. As usual, hope I haven't butchered the boys either.  
Obviously, while it has yet to be written, my intention was to break Dean and Manda up in the last story. But you know these two wouldn't stay away from each other for too long.  
Next up, reunion at Bobby's... Dean's not quite himself, Sam's neutral, Bobby's bound to have some things to say, and then there's Manda's forgotten/unmentioned birthday. The banter shall begin!  
I will try to get the next chapter up soon - it need some serious writing. But I swear this story will get completed. The two ladies who get this before it goes up here have already demanded I finish it after reading my drafts already. So, if it takes too long, you're welcome to send me "WRITE MORE NOW!" messages like they have. lol._

Anyway, as always - review if you would like to. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Had a little trouble getting this one done, but I think this works. If you've been waiting - sorry!  
_

* * *

It was nearing the afternoon and Dean was moving a few things around outside for Bobby.

Sam and Bobby were inside searching for omens that could begin popping up now that Lucifer had raised the next horseman, Death. Scouring the internet and hitting the books hadn't been his choice, and after awhile he'd left them to do it minus his help. He wasn't in the mood to wonder or learn what else could and would go wrong next. Enough had gone wrong the past few days, or, as Dean knew it – enough had gone wrong for pretty much his whole life.

So, figuring he'd make himself useful, and because he needed no reminding there were some things Bobby couldn't do anymore now that he was in the wheelchair, he had asked Bobby if there was anything that needed to be done around the scrap yard. The older hunter had given him a long, peculiar look and shot a few sarcastic quips at him, but in the end he'd probably known Dean needed the distraction and muttered off a list of things that needed doing.

And he'd done some of them, working to lose himself in the tasks at hand while trying to push everything out of his mind. But when that failed to work, he started hammering away on a few beat up old cars with a crowbar, attempting to work out his guilt, frustration, anger, doubts, and fears.

Dean was sinking faster than he wanted to admit and believe, barely swimming in the mess that was his life these days. Hitting something helped release some of the pain that came from every single thing that was weighing him down, but not nearly enough as it should have.

It took ten minutes before he gave up, leaning against one of the cars as his thoughts and downcast mood won out again. He just needed to forget for a little. Just forget everything that was going on, what had gone on, what would go on. Forget who he was and the continuous and increasing burden on his shoulders.

A glance then at his watch reminded him Manda was due to arrive in the next few hours.

One look at him and she'd know he wasn't himself, that he was barely hanging on right now.

For a second he thought about calling her to say forget it, but he needed some time with her now more than he had when he continued hunting on his own without Sam just a few months earlier. And even if he'd be worse off when the time was up because letting her go would once again leave him with an empty feeling and yearning for a different life, the time together always outweighed the time apart.

Surveying the damage he'd done, Dean shook his head and decided to get back to finishing up what was left to do.

A short while later, managing to quiet some of the noise in his head just a bit, he barely heard the approaching car or its distinct purr he'd once gotten to know almost as well as the Impala's.

{ } { } { }

Sipping what was left of a lukewarm coffee she'd stopped to get half an hour earlier, Manda pulled her black '71 Chevelle SS into the Singer Scrap Yard. Driving past old cars and getting closer towards the house, she parked near the Impala and just sat behind the wheel for a moment.

Catching a glimpse of Dean through her windshield then, her lips curled in a small smile. But when he didn't turn around, it struck her as odd and the smile gave way to a puzzled look.

Her Chevelle roared like the classic that it was, even sounded a little louder and rougher for the past few days, so he must have heard it. But maybe he hadn't. It was clear the invisible load sitting on Dean's shoulder was heavier than usual as she watched him for a few more seconds before finally deciding to get out of the car.

Hearing the creak of a car door's hinge then, Dean knew then that even if he was out of it, he wasn't actually out of it. Years of enforced training still kept his senses alert even when he wasn't, and he had heard Manda's Chevelle without really registering at first. Now he knew for sure that she was here.

Being near the house and wiping his grimy hands on a rag, he knew she'd see him and make her way over, so he didn't bother to turn around and greet her upon hearing her soft footsteps getting closer.

"Now that's a sight for sore and tired eyes," Manda playfully uttered, walking towards him. Admiring the view that was Dean from behind in jeans and dark blue long-sleeved shirt, she let out a low whistle. _And Happy Birthday to me!_

Turning around, Dean couldn't help but smirk. Looking as good as he remembered, maybe even better in tight jeans, an undone black military style jacket over a light brown shirt, Manda's grin was wide as he met her eyes. "You're one to talk."

She didn't give a crap who saw them now, just embraced him in a warm hug. "Hey," she said softly, brushing her lips against his cheek.

Putting his arms around her, Dean realized how much he had missed her since the last time they'd seen each other and how good it was to now. Tightening his arms just a bit more, he closed his eyes and took in the comfort being around her offered him. "Hey."

Stepping back after a moment, Manda wondered why he'd held on a little too long, a little too tight. But it had reminded her how easy it was to fall back into his arms again. And she would again. Truth was she always would. Dean was always going to be the man for her, and had become her biggest weakness. "How you holding up?"

"Fine," he lied. "Just tired." But he knew she would understand he meant he was tired of this war, tired of losing people, tired of being him.

Searching his face, it was clear fine wasn't the truth. But if Dean wanted to talk, he'd do it when he was good and ready. "You and me both, sweetheart."

They both fell silent, standing there just studying each other. Dean seeing she was almost as worn out as he was, and Manda seeing exactly what he thought he was hiding – he was breaking.

"Well look what the cat dragged in… or did this idjit just call you out here?" Bobby's voice flooded from the front of the house, breaking the silence.

Manda chuckled, letting her eyes drift towards the door of the house. "Bobby," she said warmly, and with a hint of a warning. "You know I always stop in when passing through."

Dean glared at Bobby. He should have known the older hunter wouldn't miss a beat.

"You two finished getting all goo-goo eyed at each other yet?" Bobby gave them an inquisitive stare. "'Cause all your sexual tension gets uncomfortable for me and Sam. So get inside when you're done gazing at each other like two kids with keys to a hotel room on prom night." He wheeled away before either could retort with some smartass remark he didn't want to hear.

Dean and Manda had looked at him with comical expressions but both held a brief look of guilt.

Were they that obvious or was it just that Bobby knew how they felt? It was no secret how the feelings they kept locked up tight became unleashed each time they were around each other.

"Well… I'll shut him up. Brought a little something to make sure of it," Manda lightly chortled, heading for the door.

Dean felt at ease now that she ignored bringing up anything else. Manda wasn't likely to pry, she knew better. "What's that?" he questioned, following her inside and taking a good look at her ass. _The other reason I called her…looking forward to the one-on-one later._

She stopped before going inside and turned to look at Dean with a sly grin. "A visit from our dear friends, Johnnie Walker and his twin, both dressed in blue. But it became a three for one deal when I saw their gold cousin too."

Dean's mouth threatened to salivate at the thought. It wasn't often he ended up with great booze and a great woman, but he couldn't help but wonder why she'd brought three bottles of the good stuff. "What's with the expensive threesome, Chambers?" he curiously inquired.

"Nothing," she lied. "I was bringing one. The other two you have a jackass who didn't believe I could clear a pool table four times in a row to thank for."

Her eyes seemed to betray her for a brief second, and he figured she was holding back on something. "Well, thank you, jackass… but you're sure that's all?"

Manda's smile was reassuring. "Don't know about you, but I'll take any excuse to enjoy a few of the finer things before times runs out on doing so."

Knowing she meant more than just the alcohol, Dean accepted her answer with a simple nod. "Works for me."

She went to turn again to go inside, but then hesitated. "Oh, I was gonna get Bobby to give the 'Velle a listen, but since you're here, you mind having a look? She started making this new noise a few days ago, gave me a little trouble this morning, and I got her going and here, but she needs some serious tuning that goes beyond my mechanical skills."

"She does sound off," he replied. "I'll pop her hood in a bit, see what I can do."

Manda smirked. "Thanks, but careful… that sounds like the sexual tension Bobby was referring to."

"He'll get over it." Cracking his own grin then, Dean was glad he had called her. Wasn't even sure why for a moment he'd doubted it as she gingerly caressed his cheek and whispered, "Missed you, Dean," before going inside.

{ } { } { }

Hours later, Dean had Manda's car running smoothly, Bobby and Sam had put together a string of omen's and a set of cases for Sam and Dean to pick from, and Manda had spent some time with all of them and hearing mostly about what had happened with Ellen and Jo from Sam.

Now it was the early evening, they were taking it easy around Bobby's house, and the drinks were flowing between them.

Sam had Manda talking about the hunts she'd taken on lately to see what she'd been dealing with. Dean was being somewhat quiet, keeping to himself and listening in, and Bobby was left wondering why the female hunter was there.

Not that Bobby minded she'd shown up. He'd known her family a little longer than he'd known the Winchesters. Her family had been fellow hunters and friends, and he'd known the girl from the time she'd barely been talking. But unlike John with his boys, Daniel and Margaret Chambers had never dropped their daughter off for weeks at a time. Manda had been shuffled between her parents, uncle and grandparents until she'd been old enough to go along on hunts, and he'd only seen her when they had passed through much like she was now. But since losing her folks, she continued to stop in and visit, requested his help from time to time, and had even helped him out a couple of times too.

Sitting near his desk in his wheelchair, Bobby looked over at the three younger hunters and couldn't believe he'd watched them grow up over the years, or how he'd become more of a father figure and had helped straighten them all out more than a few times. Each had seen more than their fair share of trouble, and it wasn't over with just yet.

Thinking about it now, it was obvious to him why Dean and Manda had ended up together a few times. He knew about their disastrous attempt to date, and while not too keen on being host to it, he also knew they'd wind up together again once he and Sam knocked off for the night. As much as they tried to hide it, those two kids definitely loved each other, and if anyone asked him, they were pretty much made for each other, right down to the stubbornness that kept them apart.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Bobby?" Dean asked as he approached with a beer in each hand. The older hunter had a faraway look that was hard to read.

"Nothin'. Give me one of those and go hit on your girl." He swiped the bottle Dean held out to him then.

"Not my girl. Hasn't been for months," Dean grunted with some annoyance. He didn't need reminding.

"Who are you tryin' to kid here?" Bobby shot back before taking a long sip from the beer bottle. He looked from Dean to the female hunter sitting at the kitchen table, tipped his beer in her direction. "Manda's been through almost as much as you and Sam. Her parents were good folks, even if they started training her as soon as she could walk… turned her into a fine hunter though. She might be a helluva lot like you, damn stubborn and a pain in the ass most of the time, but that's a good woman there, Dean. You know it, and you know she's still your girl even when she's not."

"Think you've had too much to drink if those are words of wisdom, Mr. Miyagi." Dean chuckled, but just barely before he took a healthy sip of his beer. Bobby had made a point. But once again, he didn't need reminding.

"Not nearly enough," Bobby sarcastically shot back. "It's just… look, a hunter lives to be my age, ends up like me… gets you thinking 'bout things before the world goes completely to hell. Didn't get to have much of what matters most in life, and won't be leaving too much behind when it's time either." This admission was a slip on his behalf, but he was saying what he had to, and now it was too late to take it back.

Bobby had to be somewhat drunk, and was still clearly torn up in his own way over Ellen and Jo, but Dean nodded in agreement. "I know."

And he did know. At thirty years old, Dean Winchester knew he wasn't leaving much behind when he finally checked out for good. A car, some clothes, weapons, and maybe a brother would be all that was left once he died. More and more these days it weighed deeply on his mind, much like it had after he'd sold his soul in exchange for Sam's life. But what he'd always wanted most just wasn't meant to be part of his life, and it wasn't like it ever would be now. It was for the best anyway, because if he couldn't stop Lucifer, and he probably wouldn't… well, there wouldn't be much of a world to leave anyone or anything to.

"Bobby, Dean… we're toasting with the blue," Manda called out then, pouring a round of shots. "Now get your handsome selves over here."

"Don't get them started," Sam scoffed. Handsome wasn't the word he would have used to describe either one.

"Handsome? Now I know you're not talkin' about Dean, but what the hell is there to toast?" Bobby asked, wheeling over to his kitchen table where Sam and Manda were.

"I'm handsome!" Dean exclaimed with irritation as he made his way over and sat next to Sam. "But really, what's there to toast?"

"Friends and family," Manda stated. It was tradition for her. Every year on her birthday, she raised a glass to those who hadn't lived to see another year. "Ellen, Jo, and everyone else we've known and loved who's died in this glamorous hunter lifestyle. So raise 'em, gentlemen."

"Good enough for me," Bobby said, picking up his glass and holding it out near Manda's. A memory of sharing a drink with her father around this time of year a long time ago dawned on him then, and he realized what today was for her. _It's her birthday, boy wonder there seems to have forgotten, and she's not saying a damn word about it either because of everything… guess it's up to me_, he thought, looking at both of them again.

Sam followed by putting his glass out. "Me too."

Dean was reluctant, but then held out his own shot glass since they were waiting on him. Having just been reminded that once again he'd cost two more people their lives, the guilt was hitting hard once more.

"To everyone we've lost… and will lose sooner or later." It was a depressing toast to give, but Manda still did it, and let her glass clink against the other three as her gaze settled on Dean. She gave him a sympathetic look upon seeing pain flutter behind his eyes.

Sam and Bobby looked at her funny while Dean looked away before everyone downed their shots.

"Well, that sounded more like an omen for bad news," Bobby gruffly muttered. "Now that's outta the way, you better fill another round. Thinking I wouldn't remember just because one of these idjits didn't. Daniel had me track down a few of those charms for that bracelet you had growing up. Happy Birthday, Princess."

Manda's eyes misted over briefly, remembering how her dad had given her a charm each year on her birthday for the bracelet he'd sworn would protect her. It'd now been eleven years since the last charm, and a few months after that, she took that same bracelet off the day she put her parents' ashes in the ground.

"Should've known you'd remember. Thanks, you old softie," she said with a somewhat sad grin, standing, and leaning over to peck Bobby on the cheek.

A look of deep guilt swept over Dean's face as he watched Bobby fake his annoyance by groaning and shooing Manda off with a hand to maintain his tough image and as she laughed deeply in return. He had completely forgotten today was her birthday. He'd only remembered the date after seeing it on her headstone earlier that year, and as it came to his mind then, he was reminded of how she had almost died back then. _Shit! Nice going, Winchester. You got all emo, called her out here for your sake, didn't remember her birthday… and she's fine with it, least she seems to be._

"It's your birthday?" Sam asked in surprise, curiously looking at her. "You could have said something." He threw a strange sidelong glance at Dean, and then he banged his knee against his brother's under the table, because from the look on him, Dean hadn't remembered.

"It's no big deal, Sam," she smiled reassuringly. "Just glad I've spent it with you guys in case it's the last one."

Bowing his head a little, Dean felt like a bigger ass because he knew she meant it, and that the comment was directed more towards him.

Sam got quiet. No one here needed to be reminded time was running out sooner or later.

"Fill the glasses and do it right then," Bobby remarked, nodding towards the uncapped whiskey bottle.

"Forget it, Singer. No one's in the celebrating mood, and all I wanted was a quiet drink or two in good company. Had a few drinks now and you three took care of the company, so that's done."

Knowing she almost hadn't made it to this birthday, Dean wasn't letting her off the hook that easily as he fixed his eyes on to hers in that moment. "Just do it, Manda… like you said, might be the last one."

Hearing the somewhat cajoling but commanding tone in Dean's voice, Sam and Bobby exchanged amused looks.

Holding Dean's weirdly intense gaze, Manda found herself giving in with a small nod. He wasn't asking, and she couldn't argue with him. "Fine."

Sam was already filling the glasses, knowing she would go along with it for Dean.

"One drink… and then I don't want to hear another mention of it," Manda warned them with a hard tone and a serious look.

"Atta girl," Bobby muttered, grabbing his shot glass.

Sam smirked at her just a little as he tapped his glass against hers. "Happy Birthday, Manda."

"Drink up, birthday girl." Dean winked at her, a small smile curling his lips as his glass clanked lightly with hers.

Manda glanced at the hunters around her as they knocked back their shots, holding off on her own with the glass to her lips. _To another year… hope to God we all survive it,_ she thought, and then tipped the shot to run down her throat.

But even seeing the somber looks that still lingered on all three men, she took some comfort in knowing that this was still the best birthday she'd had in a long time, and if she didn't make it to the next, at least she'd had this one.

Watching her, Dean knew Manda was thinking about something right then. And maybe it was the booze in his system, or maybe it was just his feelings for her he buried deep down, but now he was ready to start making his move. "Looking a little done for, Chambers… you drunk already?" he teased, raising a questionable brow with a naughty grin.

Manda chuckled softly. Dean appeared to finally be lightening up, so she gave him a flirty look in return. "Nowhere near enough to sleep with you just yet, Winchester."

Sam nearly spit out a mouthful of beer. He had almost forgotten how quick Manda was when she and Dean started flirting this way. They'd refrained from it so far, and it was hard not to notice how they hadn't really talked to each other all that much, so it was actually kind of a relief to see them engaging in it now.

Bobby shot Dean a hard told-you-so look that also conveyed his thought – _not your girl, huh?_

"Don't look at me like that, she's kidding. She'll do that sober." A cocky smirk lit up Dean's face, knowing it was true.

Looking sheepish and grinning, Manda reached for her half empty bottle of beer. "Hey… gotta do stupid things once in a while," she cracked with a laugh, tipping the bottle towards him before taking a swig.

Sam let out a hearty guffaw, and Bobby smirked with a soft chuckle.

Dean glowered at her for a moment, not sure how to respond. She was only kidding though. "Once in a while? Not how I remember it, sweetheart," he smirked sarcastically.

"You two wanna make things official, just say the word. I'm sure me or Sam can handle doing those honours. From blessing holy water to exorcising demons, hitching you lovebirds should be a breeze." Bobby mustered up a serious look to pretend he wasn't kidding around.

Laughing even louder, Sam quickly looked to see their reactions. "Dean has mentioned wanting the family thing a few times..."

Looking anywhere but at each other, the smirks on Dean and Manda had disappeared. They both shifted uncomfortably in their chairs, and neither had a word to say right then, because while settling down would never happen, both had dreamed about doing it with the other.

Dean played with his beer bottle, and casually checked to see that Manda still in fact wore her mother's wedding ring on her right hand, which she nervously seemed to hide by rubbing her thumb over it then. Bobby and Sam didn't know her father's matching ring was still tucked away safely in one of his bags, or they'd be making this even worse right now. "Cute… but don't bother dusting off your bridesmaid dresses, Sam, Bobby… it's not happening."

Manda threw back her head in laughter before shooting an impish grin at Dean. "Getting Dean down the aisle would be _the_ job from Hell. Makes stopping Armageddon look like a walk in the park," she quipped.

Bobby chuckled. "Might be right about that one."

Sam finished rolling his eyes and laughed. "She's got a point."

Shaking his head, Dean sarcastically grinned and stood up. "Glad you all know me so well."

"You running off to cry?" Bobby asked, giving Dean a funny look.

"No. Just taking my half of tension outside," Dean joked as he went to grab another cold beer out of the fridge. "Wouldn't want it getting any more uncomfortable for you and Sam now," he said, walking away to leave.

"Sounds like a cue from one half of the old married couple, guess they need some alone time," Sam said, trying to keep a straight face. Dean was going to get annoyed a little more now.

"Shut up, Sammy. I'm just getting some fresh air," Dean called out from near the front door.

Once he heard the door close, Bobby looked at Manda. "So, you going after him or are we supposed to make ourselves scarce when he comes back?"

Chuckling a little, Manda shook her head. "Neither. He didn't give me the look that implies a moonlit scrap yard stroll that ends in the Impala's backseat." She finished what was left of her beer as they laughed. "He'll come back when he's ready to talk or whatever. Until then, you're stuck with me, boys… so, who's in for another round?"

* * *

_Well, things are still moving a little slow, but this one's going to be a more emotional type story.  
Enjoyed writing Bobby for a change, and hopefully I didn't do too bad of a job of it. I liked letting him have a bit of the story time, and then sort of a softer moment to weigh his two cents in. But of course, it wouldn't be Bobby without cracking a line or two, and an"idjit" or two thrown in.  
We'll get into the one-on-one Dean and Manda time next, and things are bound to get steamy after everything that's happened, and of course that flirty bit of banter exchanged near the end of this chapter.  
Not so much Sam, but I just find him more difficult to write, so maybe that's why. I'm sure he'll get more story time somewhere in another chapter.  
Hope you've enjoyed this one. Comment if you want to.  
__Will start fixing up the next chapter, and hopefully will have it up soon.  
Thanks for reading! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah, just in time for the dvd release of Season 5. hehehe. This one took me some time to get the dialogue to my liking, sorry for the wait!  
You knew this was coming - Dean's having a moment, and then things are getting steamy.  
Hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

Two hours and a few more drinks later, it was just Sam and Manda who were still sitting around the kitchen table. Bobby had passed out awhile ago, and Dean had yet to come back inside.

Poking his head out the door a little bit earlier on the way back from the bathroom, Sam had spotted Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala. Knowing Manda was right about Dean coming back in when he was ready, and that she'd deal with him and whatever mood he was in when he did, Sam had closed the door and decided to keep her company until then.

The younger Winchester didn't think it was fair to leave Manda on her own just now, especially when his brother had called her out here, forgotten her birthday, and hadn't bothered to spend much time with her yet.

Sam had to hand to her. She seemed fine with it, and given the way she and the older Winchester were with each other, she probably was. But he had caught her casually glimpsing towards the doorway every once in awhile as if she were hoping for the reappearance of Dean. He knew she was waiting on it, because he'd also noticed the way she eased up on drinking shortly after his brother had gone outside.

Somewhat drunk, feeling tired, and wondering when Dean was going to come back and claim Manda for the rest of the night, Sam noticed her eyes drifting to the doorway again, and then how the faint trace of disappointment registered in her. "Dean's just sitting out there… doubt he'd mind if you joined him."

Manda looked at Sam awkwardly. He'd figured her out now, but she wasn't giving in to the desire to go get Dean just yet. "Why? He'll wander in sooner or later. Don't feel like you have to babysit me until he does."

Feeling a little sheepish, Sam smirked not only at the comment, but also at how much she sounded like his brother to him. "I'm not… but it is your birthday, and unlike Dean, I just thought you'd still want some company instead of being left alone."

Maybe Sam was just being polite, but still touched by the consideration, she smiled. "There wasn't supposed to be another mention of that… but thanks, appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." Sam grabbed the whiskey bottle, eying what remained in it. "So… how about another round or two?"

Manda laughed. "Might as well…"

Pouring their shots, Sam slid one in front of her when he was done.

"No more toasts," Manda smirked. "Just drink."

Downing their shots quickly, both smacked their glasses on the table at the same time. Neither one noticed Dean was now standing in the doorway watching them.

Having just walked in, Dean had gone past Bobby snoring on the couch and headed straight for the voices coming from the kitchen. Sam was making sure Manda wasn't on her own, and seeing her with his brother, he felt a little more like an ass for having been outside when he should have been in here. It wasn't like he had set out to neglect Manda so far, but he had. The fresh air had done him some good though, and now he was ready to start making it and that little matter of forgetting her birthday up to her. He was pretty sure she wasn't too bothered by his behaviour, so now he just needed to get her alone.

"You're out of your league, Sammy," he said with a smirk. "Better leave this one to me." He walked in and met Manda's questionable silent look. She wanted to know if he was ready to stick around now, and he let her know he was by sitting in the empty chair next to her._  
_  
"Dude," Sam groaned, exasperated. "Is that drinking or Manda you're talkin' about?"

Manda shook her head, but grinned. "Play nice, boys," she teased.

"Both." Dean shot Sam a look that told him to get lost now. "You're half in the tank, but she's not even close to that and neither am I."

Dean's look was hard not to miss, and while Sam knew he should leave, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. He thought it was only fair to keep Dean waiting now since he had vanished earlier. "Sure you got enough fresh air?"

Seeing some tension rise in both brothers, Manda knew what she had to do. "Let's finish off that bottle, guys… one round left by the look of it."

Grabbing the whiskey bottle and a shot glass, Dean said, "I got it."

"One more, and then I think I'm done for the night," Sam murmured, catching another not so subtle look from Dean.

Scoffing, Dean held back a pleased smirk as he poured the last shot into his own glass. "Suit yourself, lightweight."

Throwing back their shots, all three glasses hit in the table within seconds of each other.

Getting comfortable, Dean let his outstretched knee touch Manda's leg and casually put one arm out to rest behind her along the top of her chair.

"Well… way to be subtle now that you're ready to spend time with me," Manda sarcastically joked. Dean really was anything but subtle sometimes, and this was one of them.

"Don't need to be subtle, Chambers. Sam knows how this goes, so do you." Dean flashed his trademark grin and let his eyes tell her he'd make it up to her.

Scrunching up his face with a sour look, Sam said, "And it's more than I want to." He stood up. "So, I'll leave you to it… she's all yours, Dean."

"Thanks for the company, Sam. It's rare I get to spend this day with such a handsome guy." Manda smiled up at him, knowing Dean was bound to get a bit riled up at the comment.

Clearing his throat, Dean cocked his head in her direction. "Sure you're not drunk? You're looking at the wrong brother when you say that. The handsome one's sitting right next to you."

"Says you." Sam grinned as he left them alone to engage in their flirty banter and end up in each other's arms like he knew they always had and would. Both clearly needed it too, so he was happy to head to bed now, leaving them to spend some quality time together.

"Not a chance. Sam's the one who sat with me while you were out gazing at the stars. Nice night for it, Winchester?" Manda stacked some shot glasses together then, appearing as if she was annoyed when she wasn't. If Dean had wanted her with him earlier, she would have been out there.

Her remark was snarky, but Dean knew he deserved it. "If that's your sorta thing… and don't pretend you're pissed. No one was stopping you from coming outside if you wanted my company."

Turning in her chair to look at him, Manda just chuckled softly. "Yeah, well… too late now, isn't it?"

Moving in for the kill, Dean laid one teasing open kiss on her. "Not for that... and more."

"Dean," she quietly said, feeling his hand lightly run along her thigh. "You really are a pain in the ass sometimes."

"So? You still like me for it," he chuckled, meeting her lips again for a softer kiss this time.

Not saying anything because it was true, Manda just searched his face for a moment. There was lust and a look in his eyes that told her she was getting a damn good night from him, but there was still so much else he was trying to hide. "That air do you any good?"

_Not as much as you will… _"Bit… just been a helluva week."

His eyes broke from hers then, and it showed her what she needed to know. "Then you can tell me all about it… but first I need to hit the little girls' room. Meet you in the one place where no one will overhear us here in a few?"

"Downstairs?" Dean smirked as turned his head to look at her.

She nodded in response. "Unless you've got a better spot in mind?"

"No… but you know we're not doing much talking down there, Manda."

"Maybe not, but you'll end up telling me what's wrong one way or another." Manda got up, and then leaned down. "Don't keep me waiting this time," she whispered in his ear, and then walked away, leaving Dean by himself.

Going to help himself to a beer, Dean knew she was right as he took a long sip. He turned out the light, grabbed another beer for Manda, and then headed for the basement knowing she'd be there within minutes herself.

{ } { } { }

Waiting for Manda, Dean sat on the desk in Bobby's demon-proof panic room. It was quiet, and as he looked around he couldn't help but think of how he and Bobby had locked Sam in here to dry out from his demon blood addiction. It was the only way to stop Sam from what he thought would lead him to going completely darkside, the only solution he had left to fight for his brother at that time.  
_  
Tried everything I could and it just wasn't enough,_ he thought, thinking of how badly it had backfired. Sam had escaped, trusted Ruby instead of him, done her bidding by cracking open the final seal that turned out to be killing Lilith, and the rest was history. Up came Lucifer like a jack-in-the-box, and now here they were in this mess.

All the roads taken had brought them to here and now, and no matter how hard they seemed to fight against it, things were still going south. They were losing the battle he knew they had little chance of winning.

Dean knew he was damned if he did and just as damned if he didn't. He didn't want to have to fight or kill Sam, didn't want to give in to hosting Michael, didn't want the goddamn weight of the world on his shoulders. So, he just kept on looking for another way, hoping he'd stumble upon some answer to everything. But time was running out, and his will to fight was wearing thin when everything he was doing just seemed to be futile.

Walking in, Manda found Dean sitting on a corner of desk with a distant look as he nursed a beer. Within the few minutes since leaving him in the kitchen, he seemed to have slipped back into the dismal mood he'd been in earlier. _Here's hoping he talks a little… _

"Don't know about you, but locking ourselves in here doesn't seem like a bad way to try riding out an Apocalypse," she said.

Being pulled out of his thoughts by her voice, Dean grabbed the other beer and held it out as she came up to him. "There's worse ways to spend it." He mustered up a smile, but didn't feel it.

Taking the beer, Manda couldn't help but notice just how down he was again. "Definitely." She tapped the neck of her bottle to his, took a small sip, and then leaned more than sat on the desk next to him. "So…"

"So…" Dean took his own small sip, finding he needed to make what was left last now. He knew she had just read him like a book.

"Just you and me, Winchester. Ready to talk yet?"

He wasn't and he was. He knew he could talk to her, but if he said he didn't want to, she'd leave it at that. Still, he knew he at least owed her some sort of explanation when she hadn't pried or even asked why he bothered calling her only to avoid her until now. "'Bout what?"

"What happened in Carthage," she said.

"Guess you already know… so if Sam told you the details, there's no reason I need to." He gave her a smile. It was a small and sad smile that didn't reach his eyes, and disappeared as he took another sip of beer.

The sadness in him was so evident then that Manda moved just an inch closer and opted for a simple touch. Her hand curled over his leg just above his knee and she squeezed it lightly as she looked at him. "Okay… we can save the heart-to-heart for later then, and you can go right ahead and throw me down and go to town just like last time if that's what you want. But you were a million miles away when I walked in, Dean, have been for most of the day."

Knowing what she was getting at, the last time she hadn't pressured him to talk about anything. It was the middle of the night before he was finally ready to talk to her about Sam and everything else as they lied entangled in bed. It just didn't seem fair to do that to her again. "Sorry."

"It's all right," she assured him softly. "I don't expect you to be all sunshine and lollipops, but you called me, and it wasn't just so you could jump my bones."

Quiet because there was truth in what she said, Dean couldn't say anything. But then he felt her arm wrap around his, and how close she was now. She seemed to know how much he needed to feel something other than what he was, so he closed his eyes, just feeling her against him.

"You've gotten all the space you're getting from me today 'cause you've got me worried… have been since your call. That's why I got here earlier than I should have. Got nothing to do with Sam or Bobby, not even my goddamn birthday… just you. So tell me what's going on or just say you're okay, shut me up with a kiss and take me to bed," Manda stated, knowing it would either go one way or the other.

He knew she meant it, and that this was the last bit of coaxing she would do because she'd given him an out if he wanted it. Opening his eyes then, Dean knew he had to talk to her, but it just wasn't as easy as it should be. "I'm…" he turned his head and laid a light kiss on her lips, unable to say okay. _Far from okay? Hanging by a thread? Failing again?_  
_  
Nowhere near okay… _"Say it," she uttered, her eyes pleading with his as she saw how haunted he seemed now.

It took him a minute to find his voice as he just intently stared back at her, finding he couldn't lie to her. "I'm so tired, Manda," he quietly admitted.

The vulnerable side he almost always buried deep down was coming out now. "I know you are," she said, an understanding tone taking hold of her voice. "But it's more than that now."

Hesitating, Dean once again wondered how she just always seemed to know. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore," he sighed heavily, and then drank what was left of his beer. "I'm winging it a little more every day, but it's just never enough…" He tilted his head away from her and glanced around the room, staring into nothing and nowhere particular.

There was such utter hopelessness bleeding through in him then that Manda did the only thing she could do for him. She leaned a little more against to let him know he wasn't alone.

"You know what happens if I can't stop it." He closed his eyes again, feeling the warmth of Manda with him. "Ain't much of a friggin' world left once Lucifer's running around in Sam… I saw what becomes of everyone in my angel induced trip to the future…" his voice faltered as he stopped himself. He didn't even know if she existed in that future. She hadn't been there, which meant either she had died before then or was hiding out somewhere else and couldn't get to him. He wasn't sure he wanted to know which it was though, but more than likely it was the former, and he knew losing her was going to hurt almost as much as losing Sam.

Remembering what he'd told her about it, Manda just rested her head on his shoulder and then closed her eyes for a moment. "Croatoan… the devil's making Resident Evil a reality show."

"And everyone's a star," he muttered, taking the beer out of her hand then and drinking from it.

Rubbing her hand on his bicep, Manda just sat there with him in silence for a few minutes.

"I shot that son of a bitch square in the head with the Colt, Manda… and he gets right back up like some freakin' kid's toy…" He chugged back a heavy sip, finishing off the beer he'd taken from her, and then put it behind him with the other one, not wanting to break it like he almost felt he could now.

Sensing his guilt in failing, she also felt him tense beside her, so she let go of him a little and just looked at him. "That Colt's supposed to kill anything. How were you supposed to know it wouldn't work? We're always taking shots in the dark like that, hoping one of them sticks."

Not looking at her, Dean knew she was right, but that wasn't taking his guilt away. "Yeah, well not knowing… that one shot… that one shot cost Ellen and Jo their lives…" he scoffed a little roughly, trying to mask the pain he felt.

He had so much guilt and pain, and true to his fashion, Dean was stuffing it down, pretending it didn't matter. Manda would have given anything to take it away, but all she could do was try to help lessen the weight of both. She tentatively put a hand on his shoulder, hoping he didn't shrug out of it. "I'm sorry they died… but, Dean, that's not your blame to shoulder. They made their choices, and you had to take that shot no matter what. They knew it, and so do you."

He just sat there, not saying anything, not moving either. She had just told him what he already knew despite how guilty he felt for it, and for everything else. He'd broken the first seal, hadn't been able to stop Sam from breaking the last. All that blame rested on his shoulders, didn't it?

Waiting, she was glad he didn't pull away on her now, but she wasn't sure what he was thinking. He still wouldn't look at her. "Dean?"

"What if giving in is the only way to stop it, Manda?" he asked with a sullen tone. "What the hell do I do then? Let everyone die… let the world end 'cause… 'cause…" he stammered, feeling his throat closing with the words and what he knew were rising tears as he tried voicing what he worried and feared would be the only option sooner or later. "What it means… I won't… I-I… can't… I can't do that to Sammy…" His voice had broken as he choked back his tears trying not to cry and break down even more in front of her, wanting to hide this vulnerability. But Dean felt the stream of wetness down his face as he closed his eyes, and then he looked away completely, tipping his head with defeat.

Hearing his faint stifled sniffle, and seeing as he wiped away at silent tears, Manda rubbed her hand over his shoulder, knowing there was nothing she could say now. She had no answers to offer, and no words would comfort him either. So, she got up then, stood in front of him and then just wrapped her arms around him whether he wanted her to or not. She knew how much pain and guilt there was in him on any given day, but this was worse. It hurt to see him so broken down, so full of despair, and as he tensed a little, she just tightened her embrace, unwilling to let him go.

It took Dean a few seconds and then his arms went around her. He buried his face into her shoulder, and held on as he shed a few more silent tears knowing she wouldn't think less of him for it. There was a lingering kiss against his hair, and then her cheek rested against the top of his head as she reminded him it was okay to break down with her, that she was here for him no matter what.

When his grip loosened and his hands fell to her waist, Manda pulled back. He wouldn't meet her gaze as his eyes were still closed and his head was bowed again. She tenderly placed a hand on his cheek as a way to reassure him could take as much time as he needed, he knew she wasn't going anywhere.

Not able to move out from her touch, Dean pressed his cheek further into her hand for a moment. And then he opened his eyes, looked up into hers. There was love and such gentleness for him in her normally hardened eyes. He knew it hurt her to see him this way as the unspoken understanding that existed between them was there now. She was wordlessly asking if he was okay, and he was silently telling her he was trying.

Seeing the raw emotions still so present in Dean, Manda rubbed her thumb along his cheek lightly, and then she pressed her lips to his with a gentle, loving kiss. It was what he needed now, and it was what she needed herself as the need to be with him was taking over.

Breaking away, Dean just looked at her with his lips pressed together. Bobby had been right – Manda was still his girl even if she wasn't, and that's when he knew how much he still wanted, needed and loved her. The need to feel her with him was rising fast, so he kissed her then, harder, deeper, full of his sorrow and despair, but also with what he still felt towards her.

The pain was obvious, and she knew then that Dean was more torn up than he was even letting her see. "It'll be okay, baby… least for tonight," she whispered.

The softness that would always be there for her ran through him then. All the feelings he hid inside when it came to her were coming on strong as Dean reached up and gave her face a caress so light his fingers barely brushed over her skin on their way to the back of her neck. And then he pulled her to him, kissing her again as he slid off the desk to stand, only his kiss was slower now, tasting her, loving her, and throwing all his need for her into it.

Aware of his hands that were slipping from her waist to her ass, Manda felt his desire as he squeezed and then she was quickly off her feet and sitting on the desk without knowing how she got there.

Hearing a beer bottle tip and then roll from the rushed and kind of hard way he'd sat Manda down, Dean caught it behind her, edging her down a little as he did. "Oops," he whispered, locking his mouth to hers, and clumsily putting the bottle out of reach.

Passion was stirring, and the kisses went from hard to intense. Manda was struggling to breathe, and then she knew whatever was on the desk was being swept off as she trailed kisses down Dean's neck. She barely heard the clattering on the floor as he got her leaning back on her elbows with hungry kisses.

"Miss you, babe," Dean cooed with a low whisper in her ear, using one hand to undo the belt she wore with her jeans.

The words sobered Manda up, just as the expert tugging on her belt which had already had it opened and half off did. It was rare he said those words, but she knew he meant them when he did. "Easy, tiger," she said with a flirty tone.

"Think it's time I take you to bed," he said with a naughty glint in his eye, and a playful smirk. He dropped her belt next to the desk on the floor. "That throw you down and go to town offer still good?"

Manda just gave him an open kiss in response, and started pulling his shirt up his back with one hand.

Dean knew the desk was sturdy, but figured it would probably give under then once they got into the swing of things. So he backed off a little, finished pulling of his shirt and then went for hers just as she sat up straight realizing she must have figured the same.

Letting him get her out of her shirt, Manda caught his eye a moment after his gaze scanned down and up. The delicate black and white lace bra had been the last clean one in her bag, so she smirked, knowing he liked what he saw, just like he always had with her.

Dean traced her collarbone, pushing away the strap on her right shoulder where her scars started. His mouth crashed to hers then with a deep, passionate kiss, and once she wrapped her legs around him, he lifted her from the desk and headed for the cot with her.

Threading her hands through his hair as he walked them to what she guessed would be the small cot, Manda moaned as Dean kissed the spot on her neck he knew drove her nuts and then raised his mouth back to hers.

Groping her ass tightly with one hand, Dean was breathing hard when his leg smacked into the cot, and it scraped against the floor with movement. Manda giggled and went to get down, but he held her tighter, distracting her with a deep kiss as he slowly bended down on a knee to take get them down together.

Unwrapping her legs from around him as he let her slide out from his hold instead of lying her down. Manda shivered as Dean ran his hands gingerly up her back then. It was clear he was slowing down now, his urgency was giving way to something else as he lightly kissed her and then just found his way over her without being right on her. "Sweet and even a bit romantic, Winchester… you'd think it was my birthday or something," she playfully teased in a soft tone.

Pursing his lips together and raising an eyebrow, he bit back a retort, and then just soulfully searched her eyes, letting her see words he didn't want to say out loud.

Manda smiled softly, knowing what he was telling her. "Hey… still love you too," she said, pulling him to her, ready to show him she meant it.

"Sorry I, uh… forgot. Happy Birthday, Chambers," he whispered with a sweet kiss.

She let her fingers crawl light and slow up his jaw line, and then cupped her hand on the back of his neck. "Thanks, handsome… but don't sweat it. I got a feelin' it's about to be the best one yet," she assured him with a knowing smirk.

"I'll make sure it's one to remember." Dean didn't hesitate then, just kissed her with intent as he undid the button and zipper of her jeans, not wanting to feel anything else but the girl he still loved more than he could say.

* * *

_All right - that was Dean's moment. Didn't you want to hug him? Poor guy's so down, so lost. Anyway, hopefully I managed to keep him in line with how he might be given everything that's just happened and has been happening. I figured he'd open up enough and let down his guard because he knows he can do that with her after how much they get each other and what they've been through in the other stories. This time Manda's the one there for him, not the other way around like it usually is.  
Getting past that bit of a breakdown, true to how I've always written them, they go to the lighter mood with a bit of banter and fun._

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter!  
As always - I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can, but as you can tell - sometimes it takes time to get it to my liking.  
Thanks for reading, and commenting/adding if you have or choose to! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_My apologies for taking so long to get this one up! There were a few spots where I just couldn't work out the right dialogue, or find a flow to work with. Hopefully the wait has been worth it!  
Now, I won't keep you waiting much longer... just be ready for some typical Dean/Manda moments and banter!  
I'll send this one out to all of you who like these two together!  
Enjoy :)  
_

* * *

  
On the cot's mattress that he'd ended up tossing on the floor, Dean held Manda close to him under tangled sheets as he stared up at the large ventilation fan that slowly spun overhead.  
Sleep wasn't coming as easily as it should have with how tired he now was, but at least he was feeling more relaxed than he had in months. That feeling was rare these days, so he was content to just lay with Manda after giving her a birthday to remember, and to once again let the one woman who would always understand him have what little was left of his heart for the night.

And so far he knew it had been the kind of night they both seemed to need.

Fuelled by an incredibly strong and mutual need to just be with each other, the love that still existed between them was undeniable in the way they had lost themselves together.

Their foreplay had been slow, sensual teasing, and once neither had been able to hold off any longer, the real passion had come out to play as they merged out of love. Everything else had ceased to exist then as they seemed to only know the other.

Down in shelter of Bobby's basement, there weren't any angels and demons using the world as their battleground. The devastating tragic and traumatic pasts and current lives of the two hunters had been forgotten, and it was as though they hadn't been spent their lives chasing down the kind of things most sane and normal people would run and hide from. Within the salt-coated iron walls that made up the panic room, it became just the two of them, lost together and within one another as the night wore on around them.

Now, spent, and seemingly asleep, Manda was pressed against his right side, head resting upon his chest with her right hand splayed flat over his heart. Dean just held her as close as he could, trying to retain the feeling of how together they were right now as he laid there wide awake.

Somewhat wishing the night wasn't over with already, running his hand gently up her back from her waist, he used the four long scars that adorned the right side of it as a guide. Tracing the marks with a lover's delicate touch, he heard her moan sweet and sleepily, and then felt her smile against him. He knew then that while she hadn't talked or moved in some time, she wasn't asleep yet either. "Still awake?"

"Yeah… why?" Manda lifted her head to look at him, wondering if there was something wrong. "You okay?"

"Yeah… just thought you drifted off on me by now."

"No," she softly yawned. "Well, maybe just for a few minutes." She had been completely exhausted but was now catching a second wind after shutting her eyes for a little upon feeling completely at ease for the first time in months as she rested in Dean's arms. Wrapped in his protective embrace, the female hunter felt two things she couldn't seem to find anywhere else – safe and loved. Having missed this, it was damned hard for her not to enjoy it while she could.

Seeing a satisfied smile that reached deep in her eyes, and knowing he put it there, Dean found himself smirking as he watched her. "Take it by that look, you had a good birthday?"

Manda barely nodded, grinning sheepishly. "The best," she whispered, stretching up a bit to meet his slightly open lips for a lingering kiss to thank him.

His hand grazed along her back as she gave his face a light caress. "Mission accomplished. Told you I'd make sure it was one to remember."

Studying him for a moment, she found him to be as relaxed as he could probably get these days. "Looks like all that rolling around did the trick… you've mellowed out some."

Dean smirked, chortling at the comment. "Always does, Chambers. You know me."

Manda laughed softly, resting her head on his chest again. "True that."

"So, uh… thanks for, ya know… coming out here," he said genuinely but also somewhat casually, downplaying what he was really trying to say. She'd know he meant being here for him. It wasn't just the round of great sex that had now stripped away most of his tension. Just being around her was what he had needed most.

"Anytime, Dean, you know that," Manda softly replied, now settled back into the position she'd been in earlier. "All you gotta do is call."

Knowing it was true, he enveloped her securely in his arms again and swiftly kissed the top of her head. "Yeah… so do you."

After a minute's silence, Manda slid her hand up to his shoulder, curling her fingers over it. "I miss this… us," she quietly spoke then with the complete vulnerability of feeling so close to him still. "Always do."

Dean heard how weary, alone, and empty she sounded then. He knew they were too alike in that regard sometimes. From the lives they led, it was bound to be that way, and it was no wonder why they shared the connection they did. Because lying here, finding it so easy to just be together in spite of everything else right now, he knew why she was bringing it up.

They were always going to be good for one another. It was why he missed them too, more than he'd thought and more than she knew. And in this soft-hearted moment they were sharing, it seemed worth telling her so. "Me too," he admitted after a lengthy pause.

The confession was nice to hear, but it also hurt. This wouldn't last. It couldn't. And knowing so caused tears to rise in Manda's eyes as she kissed his chest with utter tenderness. "I hate that we can't seem to be together for very long," she declared, a weak breaking in her voice.

"I know… but that's how it is, and you're better off for it, Manda." Wetness threatened to gather in his eyes as he thought about it, and then he felt it fall on his chest instead of down his face.

Manda was crying, allowing her soundless tears to escape on him. He'd had his breakdown earlier, and now she was having hers. All he could do was tighten his hold on her then, because he knew how much she wished they could be with each other if there was way to be, even though they both knew it was better they weren't.

Dean didn't want to be her downfall, and being with him was only likely to get her killed faster than not being with him would. It was part of what kept them apart no matter of what either truthfully wanted deep down in those things called dreams.

"It's not fair… we'll never get to either. We'll both be… d-dead… or at least one of us will be by the time everything ends… if it ends," Manda's voice quavered with the words and the thought through hushed tears. The odds were never stacked in either of their favours. One of them wasn't bound to make it out of this war alive and she hated thinking about it, wondering when and if it was going to be him or her who would die first, but was hard not to think about it more and more these days.

"Probably…" Unwilling to lie to her, that was all he could say as his eyes misted now from knowing how true it was. Chances were Manda was going to die hunting alone somewhere out there down the line, and he already knew where he was heading. Dean was sure he'd be dead one way or another, whether he said yes to Michael or not. It was just a matter of time. Time that might as well have been a war raged in emptying hour glass at this point, and they were sinking in the sand as it fell.

They were both quiet as the harsh truth of it all sank in.

How many more chances would they get to be together before time ran out? Would this be the last one? This very night was looking more and more likely at being it for them with how things kept playing out lately. Both felt and knew it as they lied there entwined.

Starting out slow and soft, Manda kissed her way up from his chest, intensifying the kisses as she reached his neck, his chin, and lastly, his mouth. Without breaking her mouth from his, she quickly found her way over him.

Digging his short nails into her waist through the sheet, Dean's moan was low and eager as she slowly withdrew her tongue from his mouth. She left him wanting a whole lot more and short of breath after the deeply impassioned kiss.

With her tear-streaked face an inch over his, Manda gazed at him with hungry yet sad eyes. "Make love to me again," she whispered with gentle pleading instead of demand. "If this is the only time we get to have, I wanna know we spent it wisely." She smiled, trying not to be so utterly emotional, but it was a broken, clumsy and somewhat heartbreaking smile, and her eyes glistened once again with fresh tears.

Pensively looking at her, he brushed his thumb over her cheek as a lone tear fell down. It was clear Manda was appealing to him by pulling his kind of line in an attempt to appear less in need of him than they both knew she was right then. But to deny her of what she wanted most right now – him – wouldn't work for either of them when he wanted her just as much in return.

"Know you're having one of your moments here… but, think you're about done with the waterworks so we can enjoy it again, sweetheart?" He gave her his trademark grin, knowing it was a bit insensitive, but she would know that if she wasn't, he'd wait until she was.

With a single nod, she regained some of her tougher self and said, "Tears are done, but the moment's not. Deal with it, Winchester."

Dean's smirk widened as he brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "That's my girl," he whispered, meeting her lips for a passionately slow kiss. Lost in it, he rolled them over with ease, and then just peered down at her under him for a moment.

Not that he ever would have been able to anyway, but there'd be absolutely no refusing Manda for him. Not now. Not with the way she just looked at him, all her feelings for him written all over her.

There was such an unmistakable heat in Dean's eyes then that Manda knew he wasn't fooling himself let alone her with how much he also needed to just be with her again tonight.

"And you're lucky you're damn hard to say no to… especially when you're pulling my kinda line on me," Dean muttered with a playful grin just before their mouths hungrily collided with desire.

It wasn't long until he was carelessly saying the words he hadn't told her out loud earlier and yanking on the twisted sheet between them so they could get on with what they both wanted to happen again. Because Dean needed to feel they were together just as much as Manda did, even if it was only for what was left of the night.

{ } { } { }

Waking to find herself right at the edge of the cot's mattress on her side, Manda shivered, suddenly aware of the cold floor under the half of her uncovered leg that was hanging over.

The arm over her instantly constricted in response while the outstretched one under her cheek shifted a little more forward as the body behind her moved closer.

Dean was now right against her back, offering warmth and spooning her tighter than he had been. Feeling their entwined hands lightly pressed more into her stomach then, she knew he had probably kept her from ending up on the floor more than once.

Hoping she hadn't woken him if he was still asleep, Manda slowly slid her leg back under the mess of blankets over them, and then just closed her eyes again, not wanting to get up yet.

She ached to stay right here with Dean, hiding in the lie that they were and would be safe and sound as long as they stayed here, but it couldn't happen. Like always – he would go one way and she would go another when this short time together was over.

If they were lucky and time was on their side, they would meet up again sometime soon. But fortune never really seemed to smile on their odd relationship, and in the event they never saw each other after this, at least they'd gotten to spend one more night together.

One incredible night Manda couldn't help but smile about now.

Keeping his word, Dean had made sure her birthday was memorable by letting her know he was still her man. And while they were sharing their wounded hearts with each other again, comforting sorrows and fears, there was no doubting they had delved deep into the one emotion that lay behind it – love. Treading dangerous waters once stripped down of their guards, they allowed themselves to fall a little harder for each other, and it had gone down as a night Manda wouldn't trade for anything now.

A few minutes later, she was still grinning with her eyes closed when Dean's arm started moving upwards, taking hers with it. Their hands stopped near her chest, his fingers unlocked from hers, and then his hold loosened a bit.

"Hey, gorgeous… rise and shine," Dean crooned with a flirty and soft tone in her ear. Having been awake for some time already, once knowing she'd stirred, he had given her a few minutes to fully wake up.

"Mmm," she moaned pleasantly in response, brushing her lips on his arm still under her cheek with a light kiss. "Do I have to?"

"Don't want to get up?"

"Do you?"

Smirking, he should have known she'd quickly throw the question back at him. "Not when I can think of a few good reasons to stay right here," he answered with a suggestive ring to his voice, kissing her bare, unscarred left shoulder. Actually, there was only one good reason at the forefront of his mind, and his morning couldn't start out better if he got his way.

Chuckling, Manda twisted more on her back to look at him. Dishevelled looking, even with his short hair, it was obvious Dean had barely slept. He didn't seem to care either. There was a deeply satisfied look about him as he yawned. But the grin that reached his eyes as he caught her gaze was hard to miss, and he seemed more upbeat than he had been yesterday. Spending the night with her had done him some good. _At least we'll both be wearing the been-screwed-senseless look to breakfast. _"Exactly, handsome… all this ends the moment we do."

Dean withdrew his arm from under her head, moved back an inch, and then propped himself up on his elbow. He grinned at seeing there was no way Manda could hide the look that said she'd gotten seriously laid last night. Her wavy hair was a wild mess and her tired but content eyes matched the ear-to-ear smile she was now trying to keep under wraps. _Hell of a night, beautiful. Think we could both do with a repeat,_ he thought as he searched her eyes, silently hoping she would stay for another day he wasn't even sure he could afford to spend here. There was only one way to find out."Does that mean you're heading out to that case in a few hours?" he asked.

Neither had brought up how much time they could spend together, but seeing the way he looked at her right then, she knew she wasn't going anywhere. The job would still be there tomorrow, but she pretended to consider it for a moment in order to tease him. "It'll hold for one more day… if that's you asking me to stay here?"

He half-nodded, looking a tad sheepish. He hadn't exactly asked her outright again, but she had known anyway. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, my lead's already a week and a half old… but are you sure you can stick around?" Curiously looking at Dean, Manda knew that while he wanted to be here, it still didn't mean another day spent holing up with her was feasible for him.

Realizing he really didn't care that he should get back on the road today, Dean guffawed in slight amusement. "I can if you can…"

"Well, I do need to do laundry, and I'd kill for a few more hours of sleep instead of a day's worth of driving." She held back on a wide smile then.

Smirking at what were valid points but still excuses, Dean knew the issue was settled – they were staying. "And I could give the Impala a tune up. Guess I better let Sam know."

Chuckling at how he met her excuses with his own, Manda rolled onto her side to face him. "He's not gonna be a happy camper, and Bobby will be less than thrilled with us too."

"You leave Sammy to me," he commanded with a light kiss. "But the honour of breaking the news that we're shacking up here again tonight to Bobby is all yours."

Tossing him an "oh really?" look, Manda propped herself up on her elbow. "Hey, he made that offer to hitch us last night. I'll just tell him we skipped to the honeymoon and thank him for the use of this fabulous suite."

Not sure she was kidding, but thinking she was, Dean just shook his head. "Don't even think about it," he chuckled.

"Guess we better make an appearance upstairs then, get that over with," she smirked.

"Nobody's missing us just yet." His hand found her hip, and his fingers swept back and forth on the sheet covering her. "But maybe I should let Sam know before he ends up down here."

Yawning softly, Manda pulled over the pillow that Dean had hogged and then laid her head on it. "Go ahead, and then you might wanna grab a shower. You stink of sex, Winchester."

Dean chortled. "Hate to give ya the newsflash here, but so do you."

"I know, and it's your fault," she laughed teasingly.

"Oh, it's my fault?" He lifted a brow, considerably entertained now. "Wasn't me all emo, crying, flashing around the doe eyes and asking for round two, Chambers."

"No, that was just you before round one. And it wasn't like you objected to the second," she shot back.

"Now why would I do that?" Leaning in closer to her, Dean smirked as his fingers grabbed hold of the sheet and he slowly pulled it up, exposing more of her legs.

Manda pushed him back with a flat palm as he went to kiss her. "And now you're the one looking for another go."

"Guilty as charged. Thought we were spending this time wisely?" Dean twisted her words from the night before as he quickly grabbed her by the wrist and then managed to pin her down by both as he climbed over her.

Shaking her head 'no', she tried not to grin. "You're such a…"

Cutting her off with a bruising kiss so she couldn't say it, Dean knew how the sentence ended – pain in the ass. He also knew she wouldn't stop him now. So, when she clearly wanted more, he broke away. "Don't hear you objecting," he teased, starting to trail light kisses down from her ear.

Smiling, eyes still closed, Manda moaned lightly, digging her nails into his shoulders. "Now why would I do that?" she countered, tossing his words back at him now.

Chuckling against the hollow of her neck, Dean felt one of her legs wrap over one of his. "And here I was ready to do a little more persuading…"

Manda opened her eyes to see Dean's staring into hers as she felt a wisp of cool air as his hand slipped underneath the sheet, and then his warm hand was curving low on her hip. "Take your best shot." She smirked, pulling him into a hungry kiss.

Making out hard and heavy, a few minutes later they had rolled onto the floor amid tangled blankets they had dragged with them. They forcefully got themselves back onto the mattress with intent. The heat of the moment was threatening to take over and it was almost time to play it safe.

"Dean, Manda," Bobby's gruff and unimpressed voice seemed to amplify down the basement stairs and into the panic room.

Breaking a heated kiss and freezing for a split second upon hearing Bobby, both their heads whipped towards the doorway as if they were a couple of guilty teenagers that had been caught instead of adults.

Stopped in front of the doorway to the basement in his wheelchair, Bobby wasn't sure Dean and Manda were even awake yet, especially when it was likely they'd been up most of the night. But whether they were or they weren't, he didn't care. "This ain't a love shack. So if you've gotten the copulating out of your systems, get your sorry asses upstairs. And clean up whatever mess you've made, including your leftover… evidence." He shuddered with a distasteful look, not wanting to think about it, but unable to help it when he didn't have to guess what they had done in his panic room. "Nobody wants to get stuck down there with it."

Bobby wheeled away then, knowing he'd piss off the two younger hunters in his basement if they were up. "Not what I built that damn room for," he muttered, seeing Sam's sympathetic look and hearing his hearty chuckle as the younger Winchester came out from the kitchen with a mug of coffee. "Unless you've got a sterilizing spell on hand, knock it off, Sam," he said, wheeling past Sam to get his own coffee. _  
_  
Looking back at each other after Bobby's snarky remarks were done, their eyes sharing an annoyed mental groan at having been interrupted, Dean and Manda broke out into laughter.

They exchanged apologetic looks through the snickering, and then Dean got off of Manda and sat up.

"Copulating?" he scoffed. "Not out of my system yet, but he sure knows how to kill the mood."

"Tell me about it," Manda agreed, fixing the sheet to be tightly around her again. "Uncle Bobby seems grouchier than usual… gonna be fun telling him we're staying."

"I'll do it," he sighed heavily, rubbing his hand over his face."Sounds like he's figured it out anyway. Not much gets by him."

Sitting up a bit behind him, Manda circled her arms around his waist, and then kissed his shoulder. "Sorry, Dean. You okay?"

"Yeah," Dean assured her, patting her hands with one of his. "Was just kinda hoping we'd get to start today out right, ya know?" And they would have, if Bobby had only waited another minute or two, they wouldn't have paid him any attention at all.

She kissed his shoulder again, knowing exactly what he meant. "We'll pick it up later. You know they're waiting on us to do the walk of shame now."

Chortling, Dean turned his head to look at her. "Then they're outta luck. No shame here, Chambers." His lips met hers for a delicate kiss, and then she let him go as he turned more into it. Sliding an arm behind her, he pulled her closer as they let the kiss naturally deepen, because while it wouldn't make up for the moment they'd lost, it was needed now.

"None at all," Manda grinned, giving him another small kiss. "But maybe you should head upstairs now. I'll straighten up the mess down here."

Letting go of her, Dean sat up straight again and looked around to see what kind of a mess they had made.

The desk had swept bare thanks to him and the surrounding area of the floor was covered in what had been on top. The cot had been pushed aside and robbed of its mattress, and there were a few more things that would be, as Bobby had put it, "left over evidence" from their night together. "That'll definitely give you a few minutes to get your poker face on."

"That bad?"

He chuckled warmly. "Not that I mind… but there's one serious case of "my world got rocked last night" written all over you."

Laughing, she knew it was true and couldn't think of a retort. "Well… that was a helluva night, handsome."

With a cocky grin, Dean's expression said he agreed. "It always is."

Rolling her eyes, Manda knew a small grin betrayed her. "Too bad the morning's shot… it really didn't sound too urgent that we get up there."

He questionably raised his brow at her, pondering the implied suggestions of staying right here. It was tempting. "Got a point. Bobby did say if…" he paused, smirking.

They stared at one another for a moment, waiting for the other to make the first move to get up. While they knew their appearances had to be put in upstairs sooner rather than later, neither was in much of a hurry to do so.

"Few more minutes can't hurt then." She gave him a subtle nod to suggest lying down again. "We're already on his naughty list."

She was right, and that was all the arm twisting Dean needed then. He lied back down and put an arm behind his head. "Not ready to face the music yet?" he joked as she joined him and rested her head on his chest.

"Got a poker face to work on first thanks to you," Manda muttered, putting her arm over him.

A smug smirk spread over his face as he wrapped his arm around her. "Uh huh. So Bobby killed the mood and now you still want a few minutes of cuddling?"

She lifted her head and looked at him comically for a second. "Need to get it out of my system as much as you do yours, so just enjoy it, Dean," she rebutted with a devilish grin, and then laid her head back down on his chest. "Your secret's safe with me."

Starting to say something, Dean stopped, knowing he couldn't argue much when he really didn't mind this and she knew it. "Don't get too comfy there, Manda… we're getting up soon."

Manda didn't say anything. But she began to lightly graze her fingers over his chest as they both stayed silent for a little. "Think we'll be able to swing a mostly typical day of us holing up?" she asked.

Pressing his lips together, he thought it over for a second. A typical day of holing up together was spent a lot like this, but being at Bobby's house, they couldn't spend it in bed without catching more grief then they already had. "Long as we lay off our normal routine, it shouldn't be a problem… this ain't a love shack, remember?"

With a chuckle, she propped herself a bit on him, and then just looked at him a little sadly. The fairy-tale night and morning was coming to an end, and it was time to do what they'd already tried to extend. "Time to get up or we'll never hear the end of it, right?"

Seeing she didn't want to leave here anymore than he did, but knowing it was time to face reality again, Dean nodded regretfully. He gave her face a gentle caress, feeling disappointed they couldn't just spend the day here, and then pulled her in for a loving kiss. "C'mon, Chambers… let's go find your big girl panties and get you back into them… least for a few hours anyway," he mischievously grinned, hoping nothing else went wrong for the rest of the day.

* * *

_So, hopefully all this worked out well!  
It was only fair to give Manda her moment, (of course she had to have one on him!) and while it was a little cheesy - it's done.  
I know Dean's a little more himself (or at least the way I write him) in this one, but it was time to start pulling him out of his down mood. Hopefully it works.  
The bantering/teasing is always fun to write for these two. And then having Bobby jump in there for a moment - I just couldn't refuse that! hehehe. Maybe they should have jumped a little quicker to his yell, but the delay at getting out of bed seemed right, along with giving them one more day. I know it's probably a bit of a stretch to let them have 2 days in a row in the middle of the Apocalypse, and just one night might be a bit more realistic, but oh well. They get one more day if nothing wrecks it... hehehe  
Now, I promise to try to get the next one up when I can. If I don't end up changing my mind - it's half written as it is. Here's hoping it doesn't take me ages again.  
Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
